


The Present

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerald spends Christmas at Ducky's and the two men discover something wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2004ish.
> 
> I still miss Gerald. *sigh*

Gerald Jackson sighed as he listened to yet another of Donald "Ducky" Mallard's stories. No wonder his predecessor had left a note in the desk drawer to "invest in a good set of ear plugs". Not that all of Ducky's stories were boring. Some started out interesting but dragged out and not a few actually stayed interesting all the way through. Sometimes, Gerald wished he had Gibbs' clout and ability to make Ducky get to the point. He grinned while he washed down the autopsy table. Like he'd ever be able to be so stern with the older man. 

If Gerald was honest with himself and he usually was, he had a soft spot for the good doctor that threatened to turn into something even more, if he let it. Watching while Ducky sat at his desk, making notes on the latest case, Gerald idly wondered if the Ducky would even be interested in him like that. He knew that Ducky was gay. Shortly after he'd started working here, he'd asked about the pictures in the Duck's office. 

"Hey, Dr. Mallard, who's that in the pictures with you?" 

Ducky looked at the pictures, a small smile on his face which didn't reach his sad eyes. He was silent for a few long moments and Gerald was sure he'd offended his boss. Then Ducky spoke, quietly. "That is Robert Granville. We were together for almost 30 years. He died three years ago." When he finished speaking, Ducky regarded Gerald, as if judging him, or his reaction to what he'd said. 

"I'm sorry that he's gone, but at least you had a long time together...and you seem to have been very happy," Gerald replied. 

"Yes, we were, very happy. I still miss him," Ducky said. "So, my being gay doesn't bother you?" 

Gerald shook his head. "Nope. So I assume my being gay doesn't bother you, either, then?" he asked as he strode past the older man. 

Ducky looked after his young assistant, speechless for one of the few times in his life. Finally, he managed to find his voice. "No, it doesn't bother me at all. And Gerald?" Ducky continued when the younger man looked up. "Call me Ducky." 

"Will do, Dr--I mean Ducky," Gerald had answered. 

Gerald was startled out his reverie by the feel of Ducky's hand on his shoulder. 

"Gerald, I think the table is clean enough now." 

Laughing, Gerald turned off the hose. "Sorry, Ducky, I was kind of lost in thought." 

"Quite lost, I'd say," Ducky replied dryly before grinning at Gerald. "Gerald, what plans do you have for Christmas?" 

Looking a little surprised at the question, Gerald answered. "Not much. Jasmine's still at Oxford, she can't really afford to come home. She'll be okay," he continued seeing the look of concern on Ducky's face. "Her boyfriend, Kevin, has invited her to visit with him and his family in Scotland, for their Christmas break." 

Ducky knew that both Gerald's parents had died when he was 18 and he'd taken on responsibility for his then 14 year old sister. He'd managed to put himself through school and had helped, in fact he still helped her out as much as he could. She was doing her Ph.D. in cultural anthropology at the English university. "I'm glad she seems to be doing so well, especially in choosing a Scottish boyfriend," he said. "Why don't you spend Christmas day with me, Gerald. My daughter isn't sure she can make it and I'd really rather not spend it alone." 

"Are you sure, Ducky? I mean, if Sarah shows up, won't she mind?" 

"No, no, Sarah found you quite charming when she met you, she wouldn't mind at all," Ducky replied, waving a hand dismissively. "So, what do you say? Christmas dinner with all the trimmings." 

"I'd love to," Gerald said, smiling happily. "When should I come over?" 

"Come on the 24th...I like to get up early on Christmas Day, it's still one of my favourite holidays." 

"Sounds good." 

"I'm looking forward to the company, Gerald," Ducky said. 

"Me too," Gerald said, truly looking forward to Christmas Eve. 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* 

Christmas Eve, Ducky's house 

"Gerald, this is wonderful!" Ducky said between forkfuls of a sinfully rich pecan cheesecake. "I had no idea you could bake like this. Really, you should share more!" 

Grinning at the praise, Gerald said, "A man has to have his secrets, Ducky. Besides if I started bringing stuff into work everyone would _expect_ it after a while and I just don't have the time." At Ducky's disappointed look, Gerald amended, "I might be persuaded to make a treat for you on occasion." 

"That's more like it! Now, let's get these dishes cleaned up, then we'll see about teaching you how to play Scrabble. I really can't believe you've never played it Gerald. I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll even let you use the dictionary," Ducky said, teasing the younger man. 

"You'll be the one needing the dictionary, not me!" Gerald replied, putting their plates and silverware into the dishwasher. 

The two men passed the afternoon playing Scrabble. Ducky won the first game, Gerald the second and the third. Gerald pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah, I won!" 

"Well, having two 50 point words certainly helped!" 

"And I didn't need the dictionary at all, did I?" Gerald said, laughing. "You were a very good opponent, thanks for the challenge." 

Ducky looked at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're sure you've never played before?" 

"I swear to God, Ducky. Never played before. I wouldn't lie to you about that. Well, not for this long anyway," Gerald knelt beside the coffee table they'd been playing the game on. "Let's get this put away. We've got some movies to watch!" He held the letter bag as Ducky picked up the game board, folded it in half and funnelled the letter tiles into the bag. When he was done, Ducky reached to take the bag away from Gerald, and his hand closed over the younger man's. 

Both men paused and Gerald looked at where Ducky's hand covered his, then raised his brown eyes to meet Ducky's blue gaze. The atmosphere in the room had taken on an almost electric stillness. The only thing Gerald was really aware of was Ducky's hot gaze and the feel of his hand on Gerald's. Leaning forward, Gerald gently kissed Ducky and let out a gasp of surprise when the letter bag hit the floor and he was pulled roughly against the older man. 

They wrapped their arms around each other, hands trailing sensuously over the other's body. Ducky plundered Gerald's mouth with his tongue, relishing the moans it elicited from him. 

Ducky groaned when Gerald slid his tongue into his mouth, tasting and teasing. Gerald started to gently push Ducky back against the cushions of the couch he was sitting on. 

"Wait, Gerald, I'm a little old for making out on the chesterfield," Ducky pulled out of their embrace before standing up and holding out his hand. "Come to bed with me?" 

Gerald could hear the nervous tone of Ducky's voice. Smiling, he stood then took Ducky's hand, letting the other man lead him to bed, his actions the only answer Ducky needed. 

*~~**~~**~~**~~* 

The next morning, Ducky awoke slowly, confused at first by the warmth behind him, but he quickly remembered as he looked at the arms wrapped around him. Gerald. He smiled, and snuggled closer to the younger man's warmth, sighing in happiness and contentment. Ducky hadn't felt this happy since before Robert died and he knew his late lover would want him to be happy. He squinted at the bedside clock, it was only five a.m. and he decided to let his lover sleep a little longer, even if it was Christmas. 

He felt movement behind him and a sweet kiss was pressed against the back of his neck. Turning over, Ducky wrapped his arms around Gerald as the younger man tightened his embrace of Ducky. "Good morning, love," Ducky whispered, chastely kissing Gerald on the lips. "Happy Christmas." 

Gerald smiled, almost goofily. "Mmm, good morning, Ducky," he murmured, his kiss a little more passionate and most certainly welcomed by his lover. "Merry Christmas yourself. Shouldn't we get up and open presents, since you love Christmas so much," he said, teasing. 

Ducky brought one of his hands up to caress Gerald's face. "Oh, Gerald, I don't need those presents under the tree. I've got the most wonderful present of all here in my arms," he said quietly. "And the best thing of all? You're already unwrapped," he said and their laughter filled the room.


End file.
